


No Shepard without Vakarian

by GoddessTiera



Series: 100 Words [1]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 11:04:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15338493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessTiera/pseuds/GoddessTiera
Summary: 100 words describing this ship.





	No Shepard without Vakarian

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YourLocalPriestess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourLocalPriestess/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MY WONDERFUL FRIEND!
> 
> Big Thanks to AlyssAlenko for helping me edit this. <3

A shared purpose, respect becomes trust.

A friend who has your back.

A release of tension, reach and flexibility tested.

A hope, let this one thing go right.

A Separation and a reunion, hoping there’s still an us. 

A reassurance. We’re in this together.

A shoulder to lean on when the world is falling apart.

A partner always at your side, I couldn’t do this without you.

A dance in a bar, a dozen envious stares.

A helluva party, a damn good ride.

A promise at the end, you’ll never be alone.

A universe agreeing, there’s no Shepard without Vakarian.


End file.
